Holding on to nothing
by Usagi H
Summary: Duele. Quema y escuece; escuchar su voz al otro lado del teléfono y no poder colgar. Saber que está sonriendo al otro lado de la línea. Saber, sobretodo, que jamás puede volver a ser. Spoilers de CoLS .


Los personajes de Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenecen. Yo no soy tan guay como Cassandra Clare. sob. Aunque estoy segura que no hubieses entrado aquí si no fuera por el Malec, pues no queda de más avisar que es **Malec**. Nada, nada fuerte, pero sigue siendo relación chicoxchico y eso. Además, **SPOILERS GORDOS DE CoFA.** Huid insensatos.

* * *

No está bien. Magnus lo sabe. Es tan consciente de ello que dejarlo pasar debería estar más allá de todas sus opciones. Debería colgar el teléfono. Debería dejar de escuchar a Alec platicándole cómo fue el día. Historias sobre quién dijo qué y quién hizo qué. Debería dejar de escucharlo reír, sobre todo. Saber sin verlo que está sonriendo del otro lado de la línea. Porque duele; saber que puede hacerlo feliz y no querer, no poder hacerlo. Porque no es del tipo de cosas que se puedan perdonar. No es del tipo de cosas que él pueda dejar pasar. Definitivamente no.

Así que resulta la incoherencia más grande del mundo no colgar el teléfono.

—Alexander… —en vez de enojarse, de pedirle que no use su nombre, ríe. Y es la prueba más clara de los altos niveles de alcohol en su sangre. No es la primera vez que llama esa semana. Lo olvidará a la mañana siguiente, igual. Y seguramente volverá a llamar dentro de algunos días. Y él volverá a contestar.

Entre palabra y palabra, que están una detrás de la otra y no dejan mucho espacio al aire, Alec se queda callado. Magnus alza una ceja. Le escucha respirar del otro lado del teléfono, así que sobrepasa la posibilidad de que se ha quedado dormido. Le tomaría minutos estar junto a él. Si quisiera.

—Lo siento —y hay un algo más en su tono de voz que casi, casi le hace olvidar de que está ebrio. Porque es más profundo que lo que las palabras puedan expresar. Como lo es Alec, como siempre lo ha sido. Es sentir todo lo que hay detrás de eso. Aunque no sirva de absolutamente nada. Pero Alec sabe (siente, más que nada); que lo ha echado a perder. Eso que tenían. Eso, que al final terminó siendo una de las mejores cosas que pudo pasarle en la vida. Posiblemente, una de las mejores cosas que podría pasarle jamás—. Lo sabes, ¿no? Que lo siento.

El aire se queda un poco más tiempo de lo debido dentro de sus pulmones. Aunque su corazón mantiene el ritmo. Uno que apenas sirve para recordarle que, de alguna manera, sigue vivo.

—Lo sé —deja escapar. Y es decirle un lo siento, también, entre labios. Porque las cosas siguen igual. Porque, por más que las historias se empeñen en enseñar, a veces el amor no es suficiente. La mayoría del tiempo, en realidad. Porque ese sentimiento que los humanos pasan una vida buscando no lo es todo. No puede serlo.

—Lo eché a perder —añade él. Y Magnus escucha el ruido sordo de algo pesado cayendo sobre el piso. Por un momento ahí está, dentro de su cabeza, Alec dejándose resbalar sobre la pared de su habitación—. Pero yo no… —las palabras se hacen más pesadas conforme el sueño le empieza a vencer. Las arrastra. Y quizá no sea completamente justo culpar al sueño.

Lo escucha reír de nuevo—. Pensé que mejoraría —habla, aunque no específica qué. Aunque es obvio. Porque los corazones no están hechos para romperse. No lo soportan—. Pero no lo hace, ¿verdad? Se queda ahí. Tú tendrás más experiencia con ello —bufa, como si fuese una mala broma.

—No —contesta, suavemente—. No mejora.

No cree que lo haga nunca. No con Alec.

Casi podría asegurar que Alec está sonriendo—. Bueno —y es casi como si él deseara que no mejorara. No es que le guste que duela (claro que no. Porque es estar lejos de Magnus. Es darse el valor con alcohol y luego olvidarse de horas). Pero si duele es que aún hay algo ahí. Es que, aún con todo, sigue sin existir un fin. Con eso está bien. Piensa, incluso, que podría vivir solo con eso. Por ahora. Porque el tiempo se arregla de poner todo en su lugar.

—Sí —es la última palabra que se escucha entre los dos. Pero ninguno cuelga. No hasta que Magnus da por supuesto que Alec se quedó dormido. Hasta que, al final, se prometa que a la próxima no responderá el teléfono o que, simplemente, el cazador no volverá a llamar.

Porque se acabó.

* * *

Si esperaban algo largo de mí pues e.e no. Espero que al menos os entretuviese un rato :3 Saqué la idea de lo que dijo Cassandra Clare hace poco. Cualquier cosa ya sabéis, review~ Y por cierto, el título es de la canción de _Lovers and Liars_, un coso realmente recomendable :3


End file.
